Supernatural
by takara410
Summary: Ninja turtles cast with a team of witches and warlocks halflings. They are older than they appear.Bishop hates how he is falling in love with the leader Ember since he knows she is hiding something.


I do not own

I looked at the email I got, I sighed after reading it. I walked to the room with the big table Joe as always was tinkering with something; I sat in my head seat, legs on the arms. I watched as Eva and Jane were cleaning the weapons. Michael was looking at a car magazine while on the phone. The way he had slammed the table, he was haggling prices. I looked to my main man, best friend for life Shea. We are bonded by being childhood soldiers and going through ninjitsu training together. I whistled which had him wake up and jump out of his seat.

"Were going to New York, were working with some guy named Bishop."

They all gave me strange looks "You mean like the chess piece?" Eva asked while eating a piece of toast.

"Yep, we have to leave in two hours." I get up and head to my room. I check the weather and pack my plain black and red corsets along with a few t-shirts and jeans. I put in tennis shoes and knee high, length boots in a bag. I packed my knives knowing Eva and Jane would pack the heavy stuff. I looked in my closet and grabbing a black tank top, black jeans and picked out regular boots. I took a shower, changing my hair to black with red tips. I let my hair dry in a towel as I walked to the plane.

I noticed that a car was ready, it was actually a royal purple hummer. I looked at the driver Michael was wearing a joker cap. "Why aren't you preparing the plane?" He looked at me with puppy eyes "I want to drive us to New York please?" He asked pleading , his hands in prayer form.

She headed for the back of the car " What ever I call shotgun."

"Yeah! Woo!" He started honking the horn in cheer. "Will you stop that?!" Eva shouted with her sister trailing behind her. "We aren't going in that are we?" Jane asked with a dreaded tone.

"Yes we are little lady yee haw!" He even threw his hat up and caught it.

"Were going to New York, not some southern state, what's with the accent?" Shea asked putting his suitcase in the back.

"What about our weapons?" Eva asked after putting her stuff in the back, and looking at what little room they have left.

"They should have the same thing as us, just different looks." Joe said putting his two bags in the back as well. Ember got into the front seat, and the three went into the middle section. while Joe got in the very back Jane got a window seat since she got motion sickness in cars. As they started to drive on the highway, Ember gave them a file to read off of. Shea took it and began reading the information out loud. "Bishop has been working with the government for twenty-six years. He works in the ET part. He is usually located in confidential but is now station in New York for the time being."

"Wait! Why are we working with this guy? I mean its not like aliens are real." Eva asked while taking the file from Shea.

"We take care of ghost and demons, and do real exorcism and deal with possessions. You mean to tell me you don't believe in aliens!" Joe said shaking his head in disbelief in his comrade.

"We just left another dimension, for that matter a week ago, and you believe in aliens. Magic yes, but alien's hell no?" Eva said shaking her head at him

Shea went up to whisper in Ember's ear. "You're really going to let them keep talking like this?"

"They should get it out now, besides with this small space, no magic will be flying. Also their will be a bigger fight with us versus Bishop and his men."

He nodded his head at this "Do you think he knows about our department?" Ember thought about it "I'm not sure, though I do know that we have some of their money since the president believes in us more than aliens."

Shea nodded his head and relaxed into his chair, listening to Joe and Eva argue. Jane tuned them out watching a cartoon on the DVD while having her head out the window at times.

"Since when have you believed in aliens?" Michael asked speeding past a car

"Since I was seven, right before I came into the family business." Joe said proudly

"Did you ever tell your family about your dirty little secret?" Eva asked

"No, they did not know I believed in aliens."

"Why didn't you tell them, because they would show you the truth of how wrong you were?" Eva asked feeling she had won.

"No because I can't find good substantial proof, but Bishop does." Joe said typing on his laptop.

"Yes, because there is substantial proof that there are ghosts, possessions and other worldly things." Ember said with a smile

They all laughed at this,while going into their own worlds.

Fast forward a few hours

Ember was glad when she had finally seen the New York sign. She shook Shea who was now in the passenger seat.

"I'm awake!" He said while wiping his eyes.

"Where do we meet this guy?" He looked at the email "Its says we are supposed to call him." He said yawning and trying to fall back asleep.

I punched him in the shoulder "Don't fall asleep!" He looked at me mad.

"There are other ways to wake a person up." She shrugged "I'm driving here. Call him!"

He was groaning while reaching for his cell phone. "Yes, hey this is Shea where do you want to meet?"

He nodded his head saying yes and sure "Yeah I'll find the place."

Earlier in the day with Bishop

Bishop read the mail he got; he looked at the given file. The leader was a girl barely past her training bra. He looked at her file regard less it was amazing what she has done military wise. She was in the prevention for five years and knows many languages. Her second in command has impressive status as well, he didn't lie about his age but he still got into the navy seals. The two know one another through childhood.

Their gunmen were girls that knew their stuff, trained with the best their father being an ex navy seal officer. The rest of the two were also impressive with their field as well. Though he did not want to babysit. He called the number only for no one to answer. He sighed and looked at his phone when he got a call back.

"Hello?" He asked wondering who he was talking to.

"Hello, this is Bishop I am speaking to correct?" A male voice said

"Correct you are?" Bishop asked

"I'm Shea; I just wanted to say we will be late, since we have a funereal we can not pass."

"How sudden." Bishop said while stirring his coffee.

"Yes, it came out of nowhere." Shea said Bishop could hear cars wherever they where

Shea hung up and ran to his friends, who were in the dirt. "We are gathered here because Michael ran over a rabbit. Normal people would pass it by, but our girl Jane freaked until we gave it a proper burial. Not much is known about this rabbit, he hopped his way out of life."

Regular time

"Yeah, hey this is Shea again where do you want to meet?" He asked in the phone. "I can find the you soon."


End file.
